


Charm

by legendsflarrowgleek



Series: Leonard Snart and Reader Imagines [4]
Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Becoming a Criminal, Distrust, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Making Out, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsflarrowgleek/pseuds/legendsflarrowgleek
Summary: When the bank you work at is robbed, you awkwardly chat to the robbers, and help them to get their fair share of everything in the vaults.





	1. Chapter 1

You were working your average day at Central City Bank, and you were just closing up for the day, changing the sign from Open to Closed, when you heard a noise outside. 

Dismissing it as a rogue animal, you returned to the back room and continued on with your job, counting the last bit of money and locking it away.

A minute later, you heard glass shattering, and crept over to the doorway of the room you were in. Seeing two men enter through the now broken door, you moved to a broom cupboard, and carefully closed the door. 

The men gathered all the money they could, but when they got to the vault, they couldn't open it. They tried to freeze it off, but it was a new lock made only for this bank, and it was made not to react with the heat or the cold, because these men had robbed other banks nearby, and the owner didn't want the same happening here. Then one of the men, the one known as Captain Cold, tried to use his lock picking skills to open it, but again, since it was a lock designed specifically for this bank, he hadn't seen it before, and couldn't figure out how to break in.

As the men growled and grumbled over not knowing how to get in, they started looking around the rest of the bank, searching for any more hidden treasures. They searched every room, every nook and cranny, until they finally reached the small broom cupboard you were in, and opened the door.

The bright lights blinded you, but only for a second, because after that, all you could see was a blue barrel of a gun.

"Hellooooo." You said nervously, smiling slightly. 

"What do we have here?" Heatwave asked, raising his eyebrows.

"If you're going to kill me, would you at least let me out of the closet first? It's a little confined in here." You said, trying to push your way out.

Moving out of the doorway but keeping his gun trained on you, Captain Cold allowed you out.

After having stood in front of him for a while in silence, you sighed heavily.

"So, you want the vault password, right? I can give you that." You said, walking into the main room and standing in front of the vault. "Four numbers, not that hard to guess. Four of them are starting to wear away slightly from the oils on people's fingers. You can see two of the numbers are 1 and 9, and it's pretty likely they come first, as the manager is an older gentleman, and so its most likely a year, his birthday or his anniversary. Of course, the person you are, you would've seen just the numbers, and not thought about the person behind the lock. Or maybe you just didn't want to take your chances with putting in the wrong number and setting off an alarm. Either way, you're lucky I'm here, because you might have done something wrong trying to figure this one out."

Crouching beside the keypad, you entered the password, and opened the door. Behind that was another door, which needed a fingerprint, and behind that, one that needed a retinal scan. 

When all the stages had been passed, you stood up, and allowed the men to remove the contents. 

"You've got everything you need. There's nothing left here for you to take anymore." You said calmly.

"We should ice her." Heatwave said gruffly. "She's seen our faces, she can identify us."

"I wouldn't, don't worry about that. You should see my résumé, it's a shortened list of all the banks that have been robbed in the last few years." You snorted. "I've been at most of the robberies working at the front, talking the customers. This is the only one I've been a part of after closing time, though. Its sweet, your regard for human life."

Fiddling with a pen you'd picked up from a co-workers desk, you smiled at them.

"You'd better be on your way, boys. Police will be here soon."

The two shared a glance, and they both holstered their guns.

"I still say we burn her." Heatwave mumbled.

"If you did that, you wouldn't ever see me again, and I think you'll find I can be quite... Useful." You responded rather arrogantly, the situation not fazing you.

"Mick, go start up the van and put the bags in them. I'll be there in a moment."

You took a quick mental note of the mans name, although you weren't planning on helping the cops, you might need it for blackmail later. Captain Cold approached you, slowly walking closer as you had been thinking.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked, backing you into the wall.

"Please. I have worse nightmares about my Netflix running out. There's only so many times I can create a new Paypal with the same debit card before they stop giving me free passes."

"You're kidding me, right? A known felon has a gun to your head and you're thinking about Netflix." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, you asked." You said, raising your hands defensively."You may have had a gun to my head, but I always had all the power. Remember, you never actually threatened me. I gave you all my information willingly, you never even asked for it."

An irritated criminal stared at you, but you simply smirked back.

"Hey Boss, we got to go, police are nearly here." Mick shouted from outside.

"Looks like your ride's waiting." You smirked.

As he turned to leave, you tapped him on the shoulder, and when he spun around, handed him the bright blue pen you had been holding.

"Take this." When he shot you a confused look and raised an eyebrow, you winked. "Just making sure you get your moneys worth."

*********

It had been a few months since you'd met Captain Cold at the bank, and you had quit your previous job, telling the manager that the robbery had frightened you. However, you had immediately taken up a job at one of Central City's other banks, hoping to meet the pair again, when they chose to rob this bank. It hadn't been stolen from yet - that was why you had chosen it, it would be a new challenge for the duo to overcome.

Sure enough, 2 months after you had taken the job, you heard the door shattering. 

Each night, you had stayed after the bank closed, saying you would finish your co-workers work for them so that they could go home, and finally all that overtime had paid off. 

Hearing two sets of footsteps entering the building, you dropped your pen onto the desk and casually walked into the front room.

"Hello boys. "You smirk, causing them both spin around and raise their guns at you.

You were casually leaning on the doorframe, and raised both your hands, and eyebrows at their actions. Seeing it was you, Mick lowered his gun and carried on with what he was doing, while Captain cold relaxed slightly, but kept his gun trained on you.

"Oh please, you've got your very own bodyguard over there, " You snorted, pointing at Mick, "What am I going to do? "

Uncertainty spreading across his face, he paused before lowering his gun and slowly continuing what he was doing, making sure he always had one eye on you.

"There are lots of things you could do, but I'm not going to give you any ideas."

"When are you going to get that I'm not here to stop you? I saw Mick's face last time but I didn't tell the cops. As far as they're aware, I was so frightened that I zoned out until you left. They also seem to think that you erased the camera footage before you left. "

Chuckling to yourself, you thought about how easily the police had bought your lies. "Idiots." 

In their defence, they had found you in a quaking, crying ball in the corner of the room. Funny, that.

"What's your game?" Captain Cold asked you, the mystery surrounding you intriguing him.

"Well, what fun would it be if I told you? You'll have to play and find out. "

His eyes hardening, he raised his gun at your head.

"I'm not going to be playing your games. Tell me what you want. "

Raising your hands defensively, you smiled at him.

"Chill, Captain. All I want is to help. You know, having people rob the bank I've been working at is the highlight of my day. I found it quite thrilling, actually. Helping you, but still being considered the victim. Of course, I'm not getting any of the prize, but it's the actual robbing that's getting me excited. That being said, if I help you again, I want a share of the profits."

"You do realise that you're suggesting becoming a criminal."

"Of course."

Narrowing his eyes at you, Leonard seemed to be considering what you were saying.

"How do I know you're not an undercover cop, or one of the flash's team?"

"I know you've met all the flash's friends, and bearing in mind that I helped you rob that last bank, and I'm about to help you rob this one, I think you can safely assume that I'm not a cop."

"Fine. You can help us, if you want."

You smiled at the men and winked at Captain Cold, running to the room that the money was held in and using your access codes to get in. Walking back to where they were, you gestured for them to come through.

"Take your pick, boys. It's all yours."


	2. Join them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having met the rogues, you decide that the next step is to work with them. 
> 
> Your flirtatious attitude and awesomeness might just help you convince them.

You'd been working with the rouges for quite a while now, moving from job to job under a different name each time, being hired by a bank or museum, working there for a few weeks, and then simply letting in the boys and giving them the access codes.

They gave you a portion of the money, although not a fair third, but that didn't really bother you. What they gave you was plenty, and you weren't about to get into a fight with two criminals (whose names you both now knew). Although, technically, you're a criminal too. The cops just didn't know it yet.

You'd expected this life to be more exciting, but in truth, playing the victim didn't give the same thrill as being the criminal. You weren't on the edge of your seat, you weren't looking over your shoulder. The whole reason you had wanted to work with them was so you could have the best of both worlds; the thrill of being the criminal but the freedom of being the victim. You wouldn't be blamed for anything, and the cops wouldn't be chasing you. 

But, that was the thrilling part of being a criminal. And it was the part you were missing out on, being chased. 

As you sat in Mick's house drinking a beer, you sighed. If you truly wanted to be a criminal, that meant people would have to know about you, and you would never be able to have a normal life again. Plus, the whole reason you had been recruited to work with these people was that they needed someone on the inside who could make sure the silent alarm wasn't triggered, the security tapes could be deleted, and the vault could be broken into without any visible signs of a break in.

They might not even want you as a part of their team if you weren't doing that specific job - after all, they have managed to get along just fine robbing banks in the past, they don't need someone else tagging along. 

You considered bringing it up now, but thought it best to wait until Mick was out of the room, as he might get a little bit mad. 

You thought over what you were suggesting, taking away the normal life you had worked so hard to get. Your family would kill you, and the few friends you had would never be able to speak to you again, for fear of getting themselves arrested for aiding and abetting a criminal. Everything you had built in your life would be ruined, and you would never be able to return to it.

All evening, you waited for Mick to leave to go do something, but he stayed, and you all drank in silence, until Leonard announced that he was going to leave. 

"I'd better get going too," You added, pulling yourself up and grabbing your jacket which had been casually slung over the back of the sofa you had been sitting on.

When you were outside, you asked Leonard if he would drive you home, as he had driven you here after your latest robbery, and, short of walking, you had no way to get back. He agreed, and you spent most of the car journey in silence, only bringing up the subject that had been rattling around your mind when you drew nearer the house. 

"I know you recruited me because you wanted me to be your woman on the inside, but would it be ok with you if I didn't do that anymore?" You suddenly said.

Leonard raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, allowing you to continue.

"It's just - I want what you have. The thrill of being a criminal. And right now, I'm not running from the cops - hell, no one even knows who I am. I want to help more."

By the time you had finished talking, Leonard had pulled up in front of your house, and so you invited him in, staying quiet until you were both perched on the sofa. 

"I mean, I get it if you don't want me to help anymore if I won't be on the inside, knowing the access codes and stuff, because I know you don't need the assistance, but -" You were cut off by Leonard turning himself slightly and putting his hand on your chin, raising it so you were looking him in the eye. 

"Hey," he said, "Where's my too-confident-for-her-own-good girl gone? Nervous does not suit you."

You laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder, glad he wasn't taking this too seriously.

"Don't worry about it, Y/N. If you want to change roles, that's fine by me. Don't say that I wouldn't want your help anymore, because I would never get rid of you, not if I can help it."

"Good." You winked at him and laughed again. "Because you're stuck with me."

Taking a deep breath, Leonard started looking around the room.

"What's a guy got to do to get a drink around here?" He asked.

Laughing, you got up and walked over to your fridge, getting him a beer and turning around, only to be startled because the empty space behind you suddenly held a person.

Leonard stole the drink from out of your hands and took a swig of it, before placing the bottle down and putting one hand on the counter either side of you, trapping you. 

For some reason you felt the urge to fiddle with his jacket collar, so you did, causing his chest to expand at your touch. He raised his eyebrows at you, and grabbed your hands, pinning them down on the counter beside you.

You raised your gaze so that you looked him in the eye, and watched as his stare moved down to your lips, and then back up to your eyes, as if asking permission to kiss you.

You smiled slightly and leant forward, making your lips connect. 

You grabbed the collar of his leather jacket, pressing him into you, and it only took a moment before he put his hands on your back, pulling you impossibly closer. Your lips started to move in perfect sync. You pulled back to breathe and found yourself staring into his eyes, and him into yours. 

Suddenly, his lips moved to your neck, sucking and biting. 

An unfamiliar ringtone filled the apartment, and you could only guess that it was Leonard's phone. You decided to ignore it at first, but it didn't seem to stop, so you growled in irritation.

"Leonard." You sighed. "I think you should get that."

Abruptly stopping what he was doing, he buried his face in your neck for a moment, before sighing and walking over to the table next to the sofa which his phone laid on.

"Hey, Sis." He spoke into the phone. After a pause, he rolled his eyes and added: "I'll be right there." 

Turning back to you, he hung up the phone and gave you an apologetic look. 

"Sorry, I have to go, my sister is panicking about something, and she wants me to come over."

"It's fine." You sighed, walking over to the door and opening it for him whilst he collected his things. 

When he was almost out of the door, he stopped and turned to you. 

"I'll see you next week. And, if you're going to be helping us rob the place, you're going to need a gun. I'll see if I can get you one." Looking you up and down, he smirked. "How about... Something pretty and toxic, like you."

"Sounds perfect." You smiled, shutting the door as he started walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the pretty and toxic line was used for Lisa, but I think it fitted in quite well with this.
> 
> Tell me what you think and leave kudos! 
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should write a part 2?  
> Tell me what you think, and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> Thanks!
> 
> —Story Legend


End file.
